


What The Hell Happened?

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn’t know anything about him like his favorite color, the size pants he wore, what he liked to do on Sundays, or what kind of car he drove around in other than the police vehicle. And vice versa he didn’t know if you played any instruments, the foods you hated the most, that you liked cold summer nights after a hot summer day, or that you started wearing some fashions ironically after making fun of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell Happened?

The little things had started to capture your attention, like your clothes neatly folded and placed on the top of your dresser even though they were thrown to random corners of the room the night before. Or when you would wake up to find an extra blanket on top of the one you were already under. Or when your favorite tea cup would be sitting on the top of your dining table, ready to be used for when you either brewed a cup of coffee or just pour juice in it. You weren’t sure when these things had started happening but all you knew was that six months ago when all of this started, none of these things were done for you before.

And you were perfectly fine with that.

You weren’t looking to be taken care of.

It was an agreement between the both of you that you remained unattached to one another.

What the hell happened?

Why had he started doing these things all of a sudden? What message was he trying to send to you?

It didn’t upset you but you weren’t happy about it either.

You were… confused.

The two of you barely exchanged anything personal about one another. Whenever you’d meet, you would each obligingly ask how they were doing and how your day went. After empty answers of ‘fine’, ‘it was alright’, or the occasional ‘it was total shit’, the both of you would undress and start clutching at one another to engage in empty, emotionless, yet sweet releasing sex. And even if one of you stayed the night, whether it be his place or yours, the rule was to be gone before the other could wake up.

The both of you had agreed on that.

So when had things started changing?

You could have ignored them, which was an option that you could have taken. But even then, you wouldn’t have been able to deny them for long.

Ignorance is bliss.

These small changes suggested ideas of him lingering a little longer than usual before making his way out the door. And more than that, you’d notice that you two had started meeting up more often at your apartment than his. Before all these small changes started happening, when you met up at his place and got what you wanted, you would just get dressed and walk out the door without looking back. And he wouldn’t dare say a word.

Had he started planning your meet ups more often at your place just so that he didn’t have to worry about you walking alone?

Because of his job, he’s well aware of the rising number of sexual assaults on victims walking alone at night and he must have started considering you. You were perfectly fine walking alone in the night because you were confident that you could protect yourself. Yet at some point he started fearing for your safety when you would walk out in the night after meeting up in his apartment, deciding that he would rather inconvenience himself driving to your apartment that was out of his way just to meet up with you rather than you coming to him.

It was almost about eight in the morning when you sat up in your bed, naked under the sheets and noticing the extra blanket placed on top of you. You reached out to pet the extra blanket and let out a soft sigh. To the left of you, the space in the bed was empty but you could still feel his warmth lingering in the sheets. Your pillow, the one that he rested his head on last night, smelled like his cologne but you didn’t dare press your nose to it and inhale.

Because if you did, you would be silently admitting that you missed him.

You weren’t supposed to miss him… emotionally at least.

But lately you had been missing him and it was starting to scare you.

This was supposed to be a non-emotional thing.

You hugged your knees to your chest and let out a long sigh. Shutting your eyes, you remembered the memory of last night. You had also come to notice that the way he touched you was also starting to change. Some of his touches were more gentle or lingered longer than usual on your body when you usually expected him to just do what he wanted and then move on. He liked your body, you knew that, and it always made you feel good when you saw teal eyes hungry with lust for you and looking you up and down appreciatively.

But the gaze that he had set on you had also shifted.

Though his eyes still felt lust for you, you also saw how they softened when he looked at you.

You thought of his hands and how they held you last night and how good they felt against your skin. His hands held you up to throw you onto a bed or prop you up against a wall, hold your wrists above your head as he bit and kissed the skin of your neck, grip your hips as he sheathed himself in and out of you, his hands roughly groping your body in the heat of need, and even do the occasional slap on your ass or a hair pull.

Never once had he held your hand and you found yourself wondering what it would be like to hold his hand and to weave your finger in the spaces in between his own.

As soon as the thought came into your head, you shook your head to get it out of your mind.

_Don’t be stupid._

Your eyes glanced to your phone on your bedside table. Taking it into your hands, you unlocked the front screen and went to your messages. At the top of your most recent contacts was him but he didn’t have a name in your phone. He was just merely an unsaved phone number in your texting log.

You wanted to remain committed to this unattached thing you had agreed on.

At least the one thing that hadn’t changed was the style in which he texted you.

_453-xxx-xxxx: Are you busy tonight?_

_You: No. Where at?_

_453-xxx-xxxx: Your place, ten._

_You: Okay._

Dropping your phone beside you, you plopped onto your back and looked up at the ceiling. Work was going to start in an hour for you but you really didn’t want to leave the sanctity of your home for today. You kind of wanted to mull over this predicament you were in but you also wanted to be distracted from it for a while.

“Damn you Yamazaki.” You cursed under your breath. “What the hell?”

You threw off the blankets on top of you and started to get ready for the day. There was just enough time for you to put some bread in the toaster, smear some peanut butter on it, get dressed, and then make your way to your job.

For the next week you went through the motions of doing your job, talking to your coworkers, chatting with your friends, and doing your routine at home. You insisted to yourself that you didn’t want to contact Yamazaki and that you didn’t need him to relieve you, even though on day four of not texting him you had fingered yourself to the image of him taking you from behind and him calling you a dirty, needy girl. You craved him that particular night, but not enough to shoot him a text and meet up. And in the mornings, you would find yourself with your face curled up with the pillow Yamazaki had slept on, making you frustrated and in denial.

Yet you made no move to wash his scent away from the sheets.

Thirteen days pass.

The longest you two had gone without calling one another was twenty three days.

Your job had been riding you like hell lately and you could really use a good lay right now to relax you. How much longer would it be before you would give in?

Or maybe he’d be the first.

_Buzz buzz._

Well would you look at that.

_453-xxx-xxxx: Are you busy tonight?_

You received the message while you were still at the office, going through the filing cabinets to find some insurance and registration papers that someone was requesting through the phone. At the moment, you decided to ignore the message and contemplate whether or not you would get with Yamazaki tonight. Right now, you needed to go over insurance papers to the person you were on the phone with and tell them that oh… their registration expired seven months ago and that meant having to increase their auto insurance premiums. Immediately you got an earful of how you screwed up the papers and how they were never mailed the registration and blaming the office for their screw ups.

Once you hung up on that irritating phone call, you immediately texted Yamazaki.

_You: Come over, ten._

It was about five minutes later when you received a reply.

_453-xxx-xxxx: Might be closer to 10:30, maybe 11._

_You: Just come._

Yet about a quarter until eleven, suddenly you were rethinking about meeting up with Yamazaki.

You didn’t feel ready to be emotionally conflicted about your relationship with him after having sex with him. On your couch in front of your television and sitting with your legs crossed, you waited for him to come to you. There was a knock on your door and you groaned when you realized that you even recognized the way he knocks. Of course no one else but Yamazaki knocks at your door in this time of the night. But you told him to come in anyway, the door was unlocked just for him.

Heavy footsteps entered your apartment and you stood up from the couch.

Once again, you exchanged the meaningless greetings of ‘how are you’ and ‘I’m fine’. But this time you didn’t want to look back at him, scared that you might be wearing a different expression on your face than usual. So you kept your back to him and just walked forward to your room, his footsteps following you.

At the foot of the bed of the bed you started removing your clothes and pulled the hair tie out of your hair, your hair falling from the ponytail that it was in. And once that was done, you just stared forward and listened for Yamazaki behind you. He was also pulling his clothes off of him and you could hear them landing on the carpet, his belt making a soft ‘thud’ sound when it dropped to the floor.

You couldn’t tell if he was naked or not but you still stood in your underwear, unmoving and staring at the headboard for your bed.

Both of you said nothing but he moved to stand behind you, his warmth radiating off his body and you could feel the ache to feel his body against yours.

You wanted to be touched.

Your hand was lying limp at your side but you jerked it away when you felt his hand try to touch yours, possibly in attempt to hold it.

_No, not like that._

_Yes, like that_ some part of you argued.

_No, you just want sex._

_You want him, specifically. Didn’t you wonder what it’d be like to hold his hand?_

Whatever argument you were having in your head, you stopped it yourself and reached behind you to unhook your bra. You threw the garment to the side and big hands squeezed your breasts once the damn thing was off, making you groan and lean your head back against Yamazaki’s shoulder. His hands palmed your breasts, his warmth seeped into your back, and you were just ready to unwind.

Even though you were reluctant to look at him earlier, you wanted to be put on your back and have him do all the work.

Last time you sat in his lap, riding him while he held your hips.

You were too caught up in the heat of pleasure to notice the way that Yamazaki had placed a hand on the small of your back as he moved in and out of you, something that he had never done before. The new spot where he held you was different, but you could overthink about it later.

All you wanted was just to unwind.

Faster and faster, harder and harder, in and out, the two of you were nearing completion.

You reached above you to grasp your headboard, bracing yourself for the intense orgasm that was to be your undoing. Your eyes were shut in pleasure, you didn’t need to see anything after all, didn’t want to look at anything. All you wanted to do was just feel and let yourself go, out your head in the clouds and drift off.

The additional warmth to your chest caught your attention and you looked to see that Yamazaki was leaning over you. His hands were still in place, one of the small of  your back and the other holding your hip, but his head was near your neck as if he was going to kiss at it some more like he had done earlier. His grunts and groans were right next to your ear but you had never heard them this close before.

This was also new.

Your legs squeezed together around his waist and your back arched, your chest bumping against his when the both of you climaxed. He grunted, his fingernails digging into your hip but you made no indication that you disliked the small sting of pain from it.

The two of you lay in position, still waiting to catch your breath.

Finally Yamazaki retreated from you once his breathing evened out.

And you had expected that he would just lie down in the empty space of the bed next to you like he had been doing for the last few times. But you were surprised to see him leaving the bed and going back to his pile of clothes to dress himself. Really, this wasn’t uncommon six months ago for one of you to just leave the other right after if you didn’t want to stay the night. But you couldn’t stop yourself from asking, “Where are you going?”

Yamazaki had pulled up his pants and looked at you in question, surprised to hear you having asked that.

After all, you two never asked about each other’s business.

“I’ve got an early shift tomorrow. It’s easier for me to get to my shift on time if I just go back home.” he answered. He seemed to linger, as if waiting for you to say something back.

And you almost did.

But you bit bottom lip to keep from anything coming out.

Right, you remembered that your apartment was sort of out of the way from his workplace if you wanted a late night rendezvous.

He returned to dressing himself when you had said nothing back to him, picking up his belt and pulling it through the belt loops.

Really, you tried to keep your mouth shut. You tried to remember that this was just supposed to be unattached, emotionless sex. That’s what you two had agreed on. Meet up, fuck, and then be on your way.

But as Yamazaki pulled his shirt over his head and was about to leave your room, you called out to him before you could stop yourself.

_God damn it, what are you doing?_

Once again, he looked back at you in surprise.

_What the hell are you doing?_ You thought to yourself.

You got up from the bed and slowly approached him, just staring up at him admiring his features before reaching to pull at the collar of his shirt down as you stood up on your tip toes to meet him in the middle.

A simple lip-to-lip kiss, no tongue or rough pawing at each other’s bodies to fuel it into something further.

Yamazaki’s hand slid to the small of your back and you practically sighed when he did that.

But you backed away, covering your red face with one of your hands and looking off to the side even though all you wanted was to stare up at those teal eyes again. Those teal colored eyes that reminded you of the color of the sea at some exotic ocean that invited you to swim in the water.

You shyly peeked up at Yamazaki for a brief second before looking away.

You had seen enough.

That look he had on his face, he wanted to kiss you again.

Almost considered pulling your body close to his and kiss you until you were out of breath. Maybe undress himself and go for one more around, he would be fine losing another hour of sleep.

But he also knew that the mood that they were in was rather fragile and that he shouldn’t push the boundaries too hard. You were ready to run away from him at any moment, he could sense that. So with a simple nod, he turned on his heel and left.

You stood there in your spot; touching your lips and listening to him putting on his shoes and walking out your front door.

_Go lock it dummy._

You went to sleep but you were restless, tossing and turning in your bed.

You were more confused now than ever.

Yamazaki had been emitting some small signals that he was moving beyond emotionless, fuck buddy territory with you. And now you actually reciprocated something back to him, even though you weren’t sure about the action yourself. You missed him, but didn’t want him nearby. You wanted his warmth but were afraid of his touch. You wanted to hear his voice but didn’t want him to speak to you.

What the hell had happened?

The next day he texted you to see if you wanted to meet up.

You ignored him.

Two days after that first text, you received the same question.

Again, you ignored him.

A total of nine days passed when you finally answered him and he had texted you a total of five times.

Meet at your place at nine o’clock.

It had been a while since you met that early.

The latest you had ever met was at one in the morning.

And here you were at one in the morning, Yamazaki thrusting into you as you laid on your back again and you had already had several rounds of sex, changing positions every once in a while when you were bored with one. He hadn’t cum yet but he was handing you orgasm after orgasm, taking care of you and focusing on your pleasure. At the moment, you were currently on all fours with him thrusting into you from behind, trying to reestablish the wall that you two were supposed to hold up to one another, remember that this was supposed to be for only unattached sex with one another. Don’t look each other in the eye, just do what you needed, and then walk away from one another. Maybe in this position things would go back to normal. But Yamazaki had just been full of surprises lately, not sticking to the original order of how your fling started. He had pulled himself out of you, put you on your back, and resumed moving inside of you.

He was leaning over you again and this time you clutched at his back, scratching your nails down the skin of his strong, muscled back. He grunted but he could take the pain; after all, he had to experience what it was like getting pepper spray in the eyes and getting 50,000 volts to his back for his job. A few scratches on his back weren’t going to hurt him that much compared to all that.

Once again your legs squeezed around his waist, his fingernails dug into your hips, and his face was buried in your neck when the both of you reached your peak.

Pulling out of you, Yamazaki laid on the left side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. You however, sat up and pulled the blanket to cover up the top half of your body. You stared forward because you didn’t want to look into his eyes.

The look in his eyes as he fucked you, it made your heart race because you recognized it. You recognized it from watching stupid romantic movies, from watching your friends fall for someone, and from seeing old people gaze into each other’s eyes as if they were still new lovers who had just met.

You were tired as hell and you were completely fucked out, yet for some reason you didn’t feel the need to sleep just yet.

Some shifting movement next to you and Yamazaki was also sitting up, dangerously close to your personal space but also not touching you. Once again he saw how fragile you were in this moment and he wanted to tread carefully. He called to you but didn’t expect a response from you; he was going to talk regardless. Because even if you duct taped his mouth shut, he would still find a way to talk and say what he wanted to say.

Something that the two of you had been denying for a while.

Something that you were afraid to face because you feared that you were too damaged for an emotional, committed, romantic relationship.

Something that you had known for a while but just didn’t want to acknowledge.

Yet the wall that you two had built had crumbled.

“I have something to say.” He started off. “And you don’t have to respond if you don’t want to, but even if you told me to stop I’m not going to.”

You started shaking your head.

_Oh please no… I can’t do this._

“I know that we started this whole thing off just so that we can get sex from each other. No emotions, no relationship, just sex whenever we both asked for it.”

_I want to jump off a building, slap your mouth off your face, just anything to stop this! Please just put your clothes on and get the fuck out!_

You thought all that but you didn’t have the courage to say them out loud to him.

“But that’s not enough for me anymore. For a while, I’ve started looking at you differently. I’ve started to want more than just sex from you, but I’ve tried to hold back because I thought I would chase you away. And I didn’t want to lose you, what we have is already fairly fragile and I didn’t want to ruin it. I wanted to continue this even if you didn’t feel anything for me.”

_Stop…!_

“But I know you want me back now…”

You shook your head.

“You showed that to me last time, even though I saw how confused you were about it yourself. You want me the way I want you.”

_I do… no, I don’t! Stop being crazy!_

He leaned closer his mouth next to your ear.

You gasped out, “Sousuke don’t!”

The crack that broke the dam and the water that was held back for so long had flowed out.

“I’m in love with you.” He confessed.

Nothing would ever be the same.

What the hell happened?

How could he be in love with you? You barely knew a thing about each other! You didn’t know anything about him like his favorite color, the size pants he wore, what he liked to do on Sundays, or what kind of car he drove around in other than the police vehicle. And vice versa he didn’t know if you played any instruments, the foods you hated the most, that you liked cold summer nights after a hot summer day, or that you started wearing some fashions ironically after making fun of them.

You knew almost nothing about each other.

What was there about you to fall in love with?

What did he see in you?

Sousuke wiped away tears that started falling from your eyes, his eyes warm and compassionate as he looked at you. He kissed your shoulder, the feel of his lips lingering on your skin and all you could think was that you wanted him to kiss you from the tips of your toes to the top of your head.

You fell onto your back and bit your bottom lip.

He hovered over you once again, cupping your cheek with his hand and gazing at you.

And this time you met his gaze.

He leaned down to kiss you, just like the way you had kissed him last time before he left your apartment.

A kiss that left you feeling like a shy little girl.

Then he pulled back and laid beside you, his big hand clutching your smaller one and making this fluttering feeling that you had been suffering from a for while finally bloom into what it really was.

“I’m in love with you.” Sousuke repeated, intertwining your fingers with his.

Your hand was shaking but you simply squeezed your hand around his, scared for what may come for the two of you now.

What the hell happened?


End file.
